Lee Chan (Shadowrun 4th Ed)
Adept Female Gnome Martial Artist Languages ChineseN, English 3, Mandarin 4, Cantonese 4. ---- CONDITION MONITOR ---- Resist Dmg: B 10 & I 8 Recovery: *'Stun' Bod+Wil(Rate: 1hr): D *'Physical' Bodx2(Rate: 1day): D ---- SPEED ---- ---- ---- ---- QUALITIES ---- ---- POWERS ---- * Critical Strike 2 (Unarmed DV:'''5D) * Great Jump 6 * Agility Boost 2 * Reaction Boost 2 * Killing Hands 2 * Rapid Healing 6 ---- '''GEAR ---- * Sony Empiror Commlink (Response : 2; Signal : 3; Commlinks are the universal Matrix access device, used by everyone to be online all-the time, control all of their electronics, access their ID and accounts, and enhance their experiences with augmented and virtual reality. : OS: Mangadyne (Firewall:'2/'System:'''3) * DocWagon Gold Contract (Gold service includes one free resuscitation per year, a 50 percent reduction on HTR service charges, and a 10 percent discount on extended care.) * Fake License 2 * Fake SIN 2 ---- '''ARMOR ---- * Lined Coat (Ballistic: 6; Impact: 4; -2 Concealability modifier) ---- WEAPONS ---- * None. ---- VEHICLE ---- * None. ---- LIFE STYLE ---- *(Starting money : 4D6 x 100 ¥) The Middle lifestyle offers a nice house or condo with lots of comforts. ---- CONTACTS: ---- * None ---- BASIC INFORMATION ---- True Identity: Lei Siu Lung Other Aliases: Lee Chan Occupation: Martial Artist, Solo Group Affiliations: Former Mickey. Legal Status: Citizen of ???? with a criminal record. Place of Birth: Hong Kong Age: Young Adult ' '''Height:' 3' ' '''Weight:' 65 lbs. ---- FINISHING TOUCHES ---- Clothing Style|Clothes make the punk:'''Orange Hoody, bagy blue sweat pants, armored T-vest (hide under the hoody). '''It's All About Accessories: Red Sneakers with yellow laces. It's all about the shoes: Untied Sneakers. Ballistic Option|Guns, guns, guns: Prefers to rush in feet a kicking. Did We Mention Attitude? An Outlook on Life: Rebels. Hates rules and when told not to do something its more of a green light to go ahaed. ---- QUIRKS" ---- *Hyperactivity *Loves pretending to be a kid *Easly bored. ---- NOTES: ---- *Composure (WIL + CHA) *Memory (LOG + WIL) *Lifting and Carrying (STR + BOD) *Judge Intentions (INT + CHA) *Sprinting Lee a gnome who was employed by Disney to do a live action version of "Jackie Chan Adventures" for a retro show based on the cartoon that Disney owns the rights too. Trained in martial arts and body sculpted to look the part, Lee did the show till it was canceled. She strolled around the parks for a few years but bordom set in and she stared taking none Dis jobs. Now she a solo for hire. Her face makes it hard for her to not be reconized...but now Disney has so many copies on her sculpted Lee just another posers. ---- Open Jumping ---- ---- THEME SONGS ---- *Majesty: Heroes *|Tom Petty - I Won't Back Down ---- Category:Shadowrun characters Category:Player Characters Category:Vid's Toons Stock Category:Shadowrun charactersCategory:Player Characters Category:Shadowrun Category:Vid's Inactive List Category:Vid's Toons Stock __NOEDITSECTION__ 5th BUILD POINTS Category:Vid's Toons Stock Category:Shadowrun Category:Shadowrun 4th Ed Category:Shadowrun Adept Category:Shadowrun Gnome